eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Cromstead
Population: 4,965, Size: 81 acres Wealth: 744,750 gp. Max value for sale: 1,638 gp. Max pawn value: 8,689 gp Demographics: Human (64%), Halfling (18%), Elf (10%), Dwarf (5%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Pro Accord prominently features a massive monument, and is known for its mines and industry. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Sword Owner: Hugoline Horne, Female Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The tavern is a plaster big orb-like building, with a brown tile roof and simple furniture. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and a fire pit cooking food in the middle of the tavern. Specials: Owlbear Ramen and a Glass of Wine (4 sp) Beef Pie with Sharp Cheese and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Veggies Stew with Nutmeg and Leek and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Other Patrons: Perebold Estevan, Male Human Details Hugh Dukakins, Male Human Details Eva Adler, Female Human Details Ellice Schwara, Female Human Details Meriel Ilphelkiir, Female Elf Details Tordal Lutgehane, Male Dwarf Details Blacksmith: The Obsidian Sword Owner: Aliande Kane, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is adjacent to a large home and is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster rowhouse, with a yellow tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains an inviting hearth and a large horned anvil. Specials: Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Vicious Weapon (dmg 209) (340 gp) Javelin of Lightning (dmg 178) (1,478 gp) Other Patrons: Yvonne Accorton, Female Human Details Conry Larson, Male Human Details Enchanter: Enchanted Prophet Owner: Berald Durkin, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The enchanter is a adobe large single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and tile flooring. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a small wood oven and piles of books scattered about. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Wind Fan (dmg 213) (1,489 gp) Necklace of Adaptation (dmg 182) (1,476 gp) Other Patrons: Gisel Harper, Female Human Details Huberad Wing, Male Human Details General Store: The Glowing Marketplace Owner: Landald Jeth, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees and is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The general store is a stone-walled tower, with large windows and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Specials: Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Smith's Tools (phb 154) (19 gp) Other Patrons: Evert Murphy, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Pora Wildcloak, Female Halfling Details The house is a wooden big orb-like building, with large windows and a small enclosed deck. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame.